


[ggad]先婚後愛

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Breast Swelling, Intersex, Love each other after marriage, Married Couple, Other, Pregnancy, sex toy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: gg一成年就被逼著跟ad結婚，所以他們的結婚紀念日同時也是gg的生日。gg(17) X ad(19)雙性鄧，孕期play





	[ggad]先婚後愛

　　「你喜歡這樣嗎？」

　　他手在乳頭邊畫著圈，時不時擦過柔韌乳頭。他樂於將之塞進乳暈輾揉再擠出來，再用手指把堅挺的小肉粒擠壓捏扁。

　　蓋勒特反覆此動作已多次不只，他只對阿不思的左乳下手，並讓阿不思雙手按在自己肩膀。小妻子的乳房挺著一個圓潤弧度，如同他的肚子一般，而阿不思的右邊乳頭還在持續凹陷著。

　　他在等阿不思的回答，而阿不思要先叫完這聲愉悅的長吟才會曉示他的答覆。

　　「是的，是的……我喜歡這個……我真的、愛慘了這樣……」

　　蓋勒特略訝異於妻子的直白。

　　他吻上阿不思，挺動腰肢填補愛妻從未被人滿足過的性慾望。

 

　　蓋勒特不是個負責任的丈夫，他自己也知道。

　　逃家，然後逃婚。要不是迫於要脅他不會將自己的名簽上那一紙婚書，甚至阿不思肚裡的孩子都是靠針管注射他的精液才得來的。

　　所以他對阿不思幾個月下來獨自一人、只能使用器具來自慰的寂寞無從感同身受。

　　他身處在外，婚書直接讓貓頭鷹投遞到阿不思手上；當家裡要求他至少送回一管精液，他不得不吃下春藥或付錢找個妓女來讓他操到射精。

　　蓋勒特無法靠想像阿不思來讓身體愉悅高潮，妻子只是一個名義上的伴侶，假象，隱形人。他沒有見過阿不思的面，反感家族所述任何阿不思的好與壞，強迫式的婚姻一早讓阿不思之於他只存在負面印象。

　　相信阿不思也是如此。所以他隔了大半年才回去後和阿不思的態度簡直是劍拔弩張。

　　蓋勒特此刻深信他理應和阿不思成為一對，他只是討厭事態發生非出自本心。他們只花五個星期便讓情勢完全扭轉，該說阿不思在拜讀他的思想著作後本就不再對他那般怒火沖天，但那是他回來之前，之後的兩方對峙完全是被蓋勒特的目中無人與輕視挑怒。

　　總之他們的進展可謂是異常神速。過程沒什麼好講的，就是把一般人的戀愛過程濃縮再濃縮罷了，或許再加點關鍵的天才成分，畢竟他可不屑跟個庸才相知相愛。

　　他的玫瑰如今懷孕了。他回來時就已經有六個月孕期，過了一個多月的現在又更突出了些。

　　愛屋及烏，也讓他愛上了這個肚皮之下的小小寶貝。

 

　　蓋勒特惋惜無法體會到阿爾緊澀的穴道，那兒被按摩棒拓寬了些，而不像真正的處子牴觸外物。他想幹一幹身為處子的阿不思，但阿不思仍把被人進入的第一次獻給了他，蓋勒特覺得這樣也挺好的。

　　他的妻子沒去計較他對婚姻不忠，但蓋勒特是期許他計較的。他不希望阿不思認為自己無實權又無地位，理該隱忍這些不公不義。他會給予阿不思那些權力的，他會讓阿不思在天下間與他平等，若給不了，他就去搶、去奪取，他知道為了阿不思這事值得。

　　他翻開愛妻被淫水浸潤慘的陰唇，那裡濕透、滑順又肥厚，柔軟又飽含彈性。蓋勒特喜歡這一切，任何有觸覺神經的人都應當喜歡。他順沿紋理一路往前，揉上小妻子最敏感的小豆粒，阿爾唱出高亢吟叫，陰蒂在他指腹下堅挺鮮明。

　　他開始不帶節奏、指純粹想把人折磨瘋了的搓弄小豆。阿不思被他玩得喘不上氣，每一段浪叫還沒結束就得迎來下一段，實驗再久一點就會造成缺氧，而蓋勒特只是好奇新妻何時才會被他玩到潮吹。

　　下體早已被阿不思的淫水浸透，但那還不夠，他要阿不思舒服到噴出來，澆濕他們兒子將來要出來的通道。

　　「啊……蓋勒特——」

　　蓋勒特一巴掌打在那屁股上，阿不乖巧地閉上嘴巴，還咬住了自己舌尖。

　　他著手搖晃小人兒的身體。不只是抽插，他讓那一對乳房在他面前起舞。

　　沒有奶汁這點略顯可惜，可彈跳場面還是相當壯觀的。蓋勒特喚來帶鏈的金色乳夾，一邊夾住阿不思左乳，一邊用夾尖使勁挖出乳暈裡的右乳乳頭再行夾緊，阿不思驚叫到哭了出來，他的陰莖更是邊哭邊帶著跳動。

　　他讓阿不思叼著那條金鍊，阿不思顫抖著用唇齒叼住，感受細鏈在牙齒上對咬合面的破壞。阿不思流出了口水，臉上與身上被各種液體浸得更濕了。

　　蓋勒特讓阿不思重新處於擺盪，他借助了魔法，讓性愛變成相對輕鬆的露骨表演。他把臉埋進阿不思的雙乳中間，手又去挑弄阿不思的莖柱和龜頭，乳房的細膚在他雙頰邊上下摩擦，  
那味道與感受都無比美好。

　　蓋勒特舔拭愛妻的胸骨，小指指甲努力想鑽進狹小的孔洞。那當然是徒勞無功，但小巧的鈴口已經吐出更多愛液，斷續的亂吟也是阿不思想讓他更進一步，他們的陰囊都因興奮尤其緊繃。

　　他想要吻阿不思，於是他這麼做了。阿不思無法回應，一張開嘴便會掉出鍊子，他不得不壓抑著想吻回丈夫的慾望被蓋勒特吸食唇瓣。

　　他的尿道肯定是被堵住了，阿不思想。否則他早該被舒服到射出來。

 

　　阿不思被人摟在懷裡睡著了，醒來時蓋勒特正好從浴室裡出來，見他醒了便坐在床邊。

　　「我放了洗澡水，」丈夫觸上他的面頰，「等你再清醒些我就帶你進去洗澡。這本應該是昨天要做的，但你累壞了，我又不放心在你大腹便便又喪失意識的情況下把你抱到浴室清洗。」

　　他的口吻中聽得出一絲絲愧疚。阿不思並不覺得身體特別難受，不濕黏不燥熱，估計是蓋勒特昨夜先替他擦拭過了。

　　蓋勒特已經做得很好了。「沒關係。」阿不思笑。

　　阿不思加了整整半瓶——或是以上——的入浴劑，漫天的泡泡充滿牆面與空氣，更多是隨著熱水溢出浴缸。蓋勒特原本想幫他洗完澡再自己獨自洗一遍的，他衣褲沒有脫下半件頂多捲起褲腳，坐在地上導致一屁股的濕熱與泡沫。蓋勒特報復的方式是捧上泡沫搓亂阿不思的頭髮，阿不思受困浴缸內無從閃躲，只能大笑拍開蓋勒特的手。

　　妻子的頭髮亂成一座鳥窩，火紅又被白色點綴，蓋勒特想起他們還未舉辦婚禮。他扒光自己、拓寬浴缸，進入水中和阿不思抱在一起。

　　入浴劑的味道太濃了。蓋勒特埋首於阿不思的頭髮，他聞不到阿不思原有的氣味。

　　阿不思摸著他的胸肌笑了，若他知道蓋勒特曾想在那刺個足以讓家族蒙羞的刺青肯定會笑到嗆水。

　　而現在卻連小妻子不小心喝茶嗆到都能把他嚇個半死。

　　墮落了啊。蓋勒特自侃。

**Author's Note:**

> 想聽ad ~~叫~~ ……


End file.
